So-called context desktop technologies have been developed that switch content, such as an application, which is displayed on a desktop (a home screen) of a portable information terminal, in every context, such as in every residence or situation of a user of a portable information terminal. In the context desktop technology, for example, the portable information terminal automatically installs or automatically uninstalls content such as an application, by being triggered by an instruction from the outside, such as a server. For example, the following Non-Patent Document is disclosed in the related art.
A Press Release (technology): “Fujitsu Develops Information Device Technology to Automatically Deliver and Run Applications Needed at Particular Time and Place”, Jul. 19, 2011, Fujitsu Ltd., [Internet Search available since Jul. 8, 2012 at http://pr.fujitsu.com/jp/news/2011/07/19-1.html]
However, for example, in a case where content such as an application is automatically installed by being triggered by an instruction from the outside, such as a server, because the user does not install the content of his/her own volition, it is difficult for him/her to know a usage purpose of the content, that is, a provided service or the like. For this reason, it is difficult to use the installed content effectively.
According to the disclosed technology, there is provided a method of controlling a portable information terminal, a control program, and a portable information terminal, in which the effective use of content that is downloaded on the portable information terminal can be supported.